1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a door lock, and more particularly to a core of the door lock which can be conveniently adjusted during installation.
2. Description of Related Art
A door lock core is generally composed of a barrel, a latch part securely received in the barrel, and an operating part assembled with the latch part. For installation of a door lock, a door has a transverse lockhole and a lateral hole communicated with the lockhole. The barrel is received in the lateral hole and the operating part is received in the lockhole. The operating part has positioning holes which must be perpendicular to a front height of the door. It is impossible to install the lock core in the correct position in one time, so that the adjustment is required.
However, after being received in the lateral hole, the barrel is secured in the door and it is difficult to turn the barrel for a further adjustment.
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, an adjustable lock core (60) has a latch part (61), an operating part (62) and a barrel (63). The latch part (61) is mounted in the barrel (63) and assembled with the operating part (62). The operating part (62) has positioning holes (621) defined therein. The adjustable lock core (60) further has a sleeve (64) provided outside the barrel (63). The sleeve (64) has a plurality of teeth (not numbered) formed on an outer periphery thereof.
During installation, the sleeve (64) is inserted in a lateral hole (71) of a door (70) and secured in the door by the teeth which cut into a periphery defining the lateral hole (71). The barrel (63) is received in the sleeve (64) and rotatable about the sleeve (64). Thus, the operating part (62) can be adjusted by turning the barrel (63) to make the positioning holes (621) align with a transverse lockhole into which a handle may extend.
However, because the sleeve (64) is an additional element in the door lock core, an overall cost of the door lock is high. Moreover, as it is a separate element, a user often forgets to install the sleeve (64) before the barrel (63) is inserted in the lateral hole (71) which results in considerable inconvenience and irritation.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved door lock core to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a door lock core which can be conveniently assembled.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a door lock core which has a low cost.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.